Doom on you!
Doom on You! is a Middleweight robot built by Team Fast Electric Robots. that has competed at multiple RoboGames/ComBots events since 2005. It was originally a silver, four-wheeled, invertible, box-shaped robot armed with a horizontal bar spinner. However for RoboGames 2017 it was redesigned to be a compact, four-wheeled, box-shaped robot with a powerful vertical flywheel driven by an E-Tek. This weapon system was lifted from the old version of the teams Heavyweight Whiplash. Doom on you! did well in competiton, making numerous semi-finals, and placing third in the ComBots LLC hosted 2005 RFL Nationals. Robot History RoboGames 2005 2005 RFL Nationals RoboGames 2011 RoboGames 2012 RoboGame 2013 RoboGames 2015 RoboGames 2017 For RoboGames 2017 Doom on you! had been completely redesigned. Gone was the old horizontal bar spinner, and invertibility. in its place was a vertical flywheel that was lifted from an old version of the teams Heavyweight, Whiplash. This new and improved Doom on you!'s first fight was against Black and Blue. This match began with Black and Blue attempting to rush Doom on you! before it got up to full speed. This however failed and after one glancing blow Doom on you! delivered a hit that popped Black and Blue into the air. Doom on you! then delivered multiple more hits to Black and Blue before delivering another large hit causing Black and Blue to do a nearly complete flatspin. This created multiple, massive gouges in Black and Blues solid aluminium plow, and Black and Blue then tried to get to the rear of Doom on you!, this however failed, and allowed Doom on you! to get a bite in on the rear right wheel of Black and Blue, shredding it. Shortly after this, the outer tire cover rolled off of the wheel damaged in the last attack. Doom on you! continued its assault, flipping Black and Blue this time before getting around to the side again, and ripping apart the front, right Colson on Black and Blue. Doom on you! then delivered another hit, sending Black and Blue flying once again. After a few more hits, Doom on you! removed the rear right tire completely, however Black and Blue was still mobile. Doom on you! then delivered another hit with 30 seconds left on the clock, before following this up with an attack which sent Black and Blue, flying once more, and landing on its rear spikes. However, with less than three seconds left on the clock, Black and Blue was saved by the bell. The judges ruled 25-8 in favor of Doom on you!, and it progressed to the next round where it faced newly minted crowd favorites, Clean Sweeper. This match started with both bots getting up to speed, and moving towards each other. Clean Sweeper got the first hit in, popping Doom on you! into the air, however Doom on you! recovered, and delivered a hit to the side of Clean Sweeper, sending it flying. Doom on you! then slammed into the front fo Clean Sweeper, causing damage to its armor. However when Doom on you! attempted to repeat that attack, one of Clean Sweeper's bar spinners caught the weapon belt of Doom on you!, ripping it off. Clean Sweeper then flipped Doom on You, and it was counted out, giving Clean Sweeper another win by KO. This put Doom on you! in the loser's bracket where it was scheduled to fight Demoralizer. However Demoralizer forfeited the match putting Doom on you! in the quarterfinals where it faced Stewart. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 14 *'Losses:' 14 Honours Category:Middleweight Semifinalists Category:Middleweight Bronze Medalists Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots Armed with spinning bars Category:Robots Armed with vertical flywheels Category:Robots from California Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Robots with equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Combat Robots Category:American Robots Category:RoboGames 2018 Waitlisted